Hypocrisy and Cheesecake
by Eowyn Rain
Summary: Kurt is troubled by Finn and Rachel's engagement, because he is a hypocrite. What kind of revelations could come from some awesome cheesecake, and a conversation with his boyfriend?


**Title:** Hypocrisy and Cheesecake (1/1)

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 3182

**Warnings:** So fluffy, it might give you a toothache! Spoilers for **The Box Scene**. Safe up until _Saturday Night Glee-ver_.

**Summary:** Kurt is troubled by Finn and Rachel's (highlight to see engagement), because he is a hypocrite. What kind of revelations could come from some awesome cheesecake, and a conversation with his boyfriend?

**Notes:** I first started writing this before _Dance with Somebody_, and reworked after reading **The Box Scene**. Lots of fluff ahead!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Glee, The Box Scene would not have been cut. As you can tell, I don't own it. A girl can dream, right?

* * *

Kurt Hummel was a hypocrite, and he knew it.

This fact alone was something that had been bothering him for days.

After Rachel had put their Twilight marathon to a screeching halt with her shocking news of Finn's proposal,

Kurt knew he had to do everything that he could to stop Rachel and Finn from making such a big mistake.

While he would have loved nothing more than for Rachel to be his step-sister in law, he had the foresight to see this inevitable train wreck. Between Finn's low self-esteem, and Rachel's need to be a star, they would both be broken hearted if they acted on their love so rashly.

So, Kurt made sure to get the grapevine started by tell his parents, who would tell Rachel's parents, and gave Finn all of his back up, just-in-case-he-didn't-get-into-NYADA New York school brochures, (because, unlike Rachel, Kurt was an expert planner, and always had a Plan B), and even grabbed a few more that had good athletic programs, to show his brother and his twinsie that they had time, they could still be together without taking that huge step.

Even with all his hard work, Kurt couldn't help but feel his hypocrisy.

While he could find fault with Finn in asking her so young, because he was giving up on himself, and clinging to the girl he loved, he couldn't find fault in Rachel. While he could tell her over and over again about this being too soon, and to focus on her Broadway dreams, he could only sigh to himself. Kurt and Rachel were cut from the same fabulous, high thread count, talented cloth.

He wanted to jump up and scream at her, "No! That isn't fair! Blaine and I, were different! We're something so unbelievably special!"

He couldn't tell her that, even at such a young age, both he and Blaine had basically planned their futures together. He couldn't explain in the right words that they both knew that they were it for each other.

He could say that, yes, Blaine was his best friend, his lover, his rock and soul mate, and that after what they went through, as friends and together, that they have only grown, and such with each other. The closest thing to them having a Quinn, Jesse, or Puck fiascos were Dave, Jeremiah, Sebastian, and Rachel herself.

When Rachel asked him what he would have said if Blaine had asked him to marry him...he couldn't answer, because he knew his choice would reflect hers. He knew this, for a fact, because he did the very thing right before Christmas break. Before he found out that Blaine, his utterly wonderful, lovely, adorable boyfriend had actually made him a promise ring, instead of an actual proposal to run off and elope in the city that never sleeps, Kurt had been all for the idea of making it official, with images flashing through his mind of tailored suits and if Hummel should come before or after Anderson for their new last name.

Dave turned out to be a scared, confused, lonely boy, who brought Kurt and Blaine together as kindred spirits.

Jeremiah was a crush gone wrong, and a life lesson to them both. Kurt learned that even though it hurt, he and Blaine were really true friends. Blaine learned about being less oblivious, and just how high his ego could go, (singing an uncomfortable love/lust song in the Gap of all places, only to get shot down had a way of deflating one's ego epically).

Rachel was a curiosity, and an experiment into a confused teen's sexuality.

Sebastian smelled like Craig's List, and proved to be dangerous when he wanted something he couldn't ever have.

Through it all, they did everything together, and forged something so amazing, so cosmic, so right, that it still took his breath away.

He knew he could try to tell her all of this, but knew it would be all in vain. In her eyes, she and Finn were the same.

Kurt was brought out of his revelry when a steaming, sweet smelling cup was waved into his line of sight. Blinking, Kurt, Kurt looked up to see his smiling boyfriend.

"Either there is something fascinating outside the Lima Bean's parking lot, or you were just a million miles away."

Kurt smiled warmly, and took the proffered cup of coffee.

"Thank you. I guess you could say I have something pressing on my mind."

Blaine sat down, looked carefully at Kurt's face, and gave him a sympathetic look. "Rachel and Finn again?"

"Yeah."

Blaine clapped his hands under his chin.

"Well, cheer up! I got you something that should make even those to crazy lovebirds problems melt away."

Blaine leaned over, and pulled a medium sized brown paper postal package from his messenger bag.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow as Blaine's eager face.

Taking a closer look, Kurt noticed that is was an overnight delivery box, and that is was...cold?

"Blaine, why is this package cold?"

Blaine excitedly drummed his fingers on the table.

"It's actually been in the fridge all day, but it was cold when it showed up yesterday too. Up it up!"

Kurt opened the package, only to reveal...

"OH MY GOD, BLAINE! JUNIOR'S CHEESECAKE?"

Blaine bounced in his seat, looking please at Kurt's reaction.

"Straight from New York!"

Kurt eagerly pulled the silky red ribbon off of the box, and pulled out the little round piece of pastry paradise.

"Oh! We need forks! Now!"

After Kurt practically ran to grab them two black plastic forks, he threw his arms around his grinning boyfriend.

"You are, by far, the BEST boyfriend in the WORLD!"

"Well, I aim to please! I remember you telling me how "sinful" it was when you were in New York, and how much you looked forward to having another piece when you go back, and how much you wanted me to try it, so I thought I would bring us a little piece of New York to Ohio!"

Kurt paused, plastic fork hovering over the precious treat.

This was one of those many reason why Kurt knew Blaine was his soul mate. How many boyfriends would go out of their way to overnight their love's favorite food? Blaine Anderson brought him Junior's Cheesecake. Straight from New York. Somebody was going to get lucky that night.

It was a little while later, between mouthfuls of smooth, creamy cheesecake, quiet moans of tasty pleasure, and some trading of heated looks because of those sounds, that the boys discussed the problem at hand.

It was a moment of enlightenment, while he was nibbling at some gram cracker crust, where he learned that Blaine actually understood Finn's point of view.

"While I do agree, they really have all the time in the world to plan out the rest of their lives, and really don't need to rush off to the nearest Court House, I really can't find fault with Finn in this."

Eyebrows furrowing, Kurt motioned with his fork to continue.

Blaine fiddled with his coffee lid, not looking Kurt in the eye.

"Well, you and Rachel basically already have this next year figured out in New York, while Finn is still in the dark about what he wants to do, and, well, I'm going to be here when you go, so I can kind of understand the desperation in being scared of not seeing or being around the one you love every day, especially when they are going to see new sights, learn new things, and meet new people in their new life adventure. It makes perfect sense to me why Finn would want to want to tie himself and Rachel together legally, and told on to her as tightly as he can."

Kurt felt the tell-tale sign of tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He reached out, and tilted Blaine's chin up, so he could looking into the beautiful hazel he loved so much.

"But Blaine, you know that it's only a year, right? One year out of many, many years to come. Yes, it will be hard to be apart, but we will have Skype dates, and texts, emails and IM's. If you don't think I'm going to converse with you hourly via Twitter on everything I see and hear there, and what the local gossip is here, then we need to replace your brand of hair gel, because, as Dapper as it looks, it's obviously killing precious Blaine-cells."

This caused Blaine to smile, and lean into the touch.

"Blaine-cells?"

Kurt scoffed, retracted his hand, but the fond expression didn't leave his face.

"Of course that was the only thing you got out of that. We were having a moment Blaine. You ruined it."

Blaine let out a happy sigh, but continued on.

"You see though? Even though it will be a year, I still know that after I graduate, I am planning on joining you in New York. My future in known. Planned. Set in stone. It's what I want. New York is just as much a dream to me as it is to you and Rachel. Finn, on the other hand, doesn't have that though. There is a lot of uncertainty when it comes to his future plans. It makes complete sense to me that, while they shouldn't rush into this, it makes sense why he would want to. She's the only certainty he has. Rachel is the only fixed point he can focus on."

Kurt exhaled deeply, and took a drink.

"Yeah, well, I still wish he would focus a little more on himself, and what's best for him, instead of just wanting to follow Rachel. While he can be a bit of a lummox, and sometimes has the intelligence as a bag of rocks, he's special, and he is talented. He's my brother, and while I love them both, I really wish they would think things through. He's more than just an accessory, and will resent her in time, if they do this now."

Blaine simply nodded, and offered to get them some more coffee.

"Oh let me, you've already done so much with the first coffee and cheesecake! It's time to pamper you a bit, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine sent him a flirty, pleasant smile.

"Oh, I like the sound of that! I love being pampered by you."

Kurt shot the look back.

"And I love doing it! Sit tight, the line looks a little long."

A few minutes later, Kurt came back with their orders.

"One medium drip for you, and a nonfat mocha for me."

Blaine gave him a feinted surprised looked as he added a packet of sugar.

"You know my coffee order?"

Kurt, decided not to play along, just this once.

"Always. I actually fear that I will be ordering them both when I start NYADA."

"You might actually need both when you start NYADA. I've heard that the curriculum is killer. Or you could just give it to the homeless."

"Blaine, sweetie, we've talked about this. I am not giving coffee to a homeless person. That's a sure fire way of getting mugged."

"But what if they're cold? It gets really cold up their Kurt."

"That's what blankets and soup are for."

"So wait, you won't give them your extra coffee, my coffee order that you don't drink might I add, but you will give them a blanket and soup? How do you plan to give it to them, throw them from a Taxi window?"

"New York has this handy thing called the City Mission. I might volunteer there like we did at Christmas at the shelter."

Blaine looked on at his boyfriend, pride shining in his eyes.

"Oh, well, that's ok then. As long as you plan to volunteer, you can keep my coffee."

It was at that time that Rachel sent Kurt a text. Finn was going over to her house to have dinner that evening, but she had to go to the jewelry store first for her scheduled ring cleaning. She wanted Kurt to make sure that Finn brought the sheet music for the keyboard player.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"She's barely had that ring! How many times does it really need to be cleaned?"

"What's that?'

Kurt huffed in annoyance.

"Rachel wants me to make sure Finn brings over the sheet music for the keyboardist to play her down the aisle...do Court Houses even have aisles? She would do it herself, but she's getting her engagement ring cleaned, again! I swear, if they keep cleaning it the way they have been, that tiny diamond is going to dissolve in the cleaning solution!"

Blaine had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, actually, you might be surprised. When I talked to the Jeweler about your ring, he said that most wedding bands last longer if you have them properly cleaned. Dead skin cells and everyday dirt can wreak havoc on the metal and gems.

That made Kurt freeze in his tracks.

His ring?

"My ring?"

Blaine looked up from his last piece of cheesecake.

"Yes?"

Kurt's pulse, which had been at a calm pace, like it normally was when he and his boyfriend were enjoying a quiet afternoon at the Lima Bean, felt it start to race, and his eyes widen.

"Wait, you already have a ring?"

Blaine looked at him quizzically, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well duh, crazy boy, of course I do! It was the one we picked out in November, remember? The one you said you would be willing to kill for, and even go so far as to give away your McQueen jacket for?"

Blaine smiled adoringly at Kurt under his lashes, as he scooted his chair closer, eagerly pointing at the invisible plans in the air with his fork.

"I figure, by 2016, it should be paid off, which is good, because we will have lived there for a while, you should be finishing up school, and I might not go crazy being impatient and propose with a Spaghetti-O noodle, or a Fruit Loop."

Blaine grinned slightly mischievously, and tilted his head, clearly amused at his boyfriend's slack-jawed expression.

"What did you think that promise ring was in place of Kurt? A Juicy Fruit bow tie?"

There were a million ways Kurt wanted to answer that question, and even more questions he wanted to ask, abd thoughts rushing through his mind. Didn't they mean to wait? Is that what he meant by understanding where Finn was coming from? How is it that they were so perfect, that they were both hypocrites? Even though he knew that it was legal in New York, and his Father would lecture him on waiting until it was the right time for them, instead of rushing because they could, that he wanted to truly claim that wonderful curly haired boy as his own.

Seeming to sense the inner dialog in Kurt's mind, Blaine reassuredly reached out and took Kurt's hand.

"Silly Kurt. I might not be proposing any time soon, like Finn, because we really do have time, and don't need to rush, but I plan on doing it right. You deserve only the very best, and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure it is."

Blaine blushed, and looked down at their linked hands, mainly at Kurt's ring finger.

"You know, impending me trying to make it official with food products. I've already done gum wrappers."

When Kurt was silent for a few beats, Blaine started to worry. Just when he was about to asks if he said something wrong, or if everything was alright, Kurt gained his composure, and cleared his throat.

"Almost anything you would do would be perfect to me, because it would be you doing it. I might have expensive taste, but just like my promise ring, I would gladly take a Fruit Loop from you, because I love you, and I'm going to be impatient too...but I would have to burn all of your loafers if you even tried to propose to me with something as tasteless as a Spaghetti-O."

Blaine smiled, and took a sip of his medium drip.

Tilting his chin up, Kurt smirked slyly at his boyfriend.

"Also, who ever said that you would be the only one with a proposal plan?"

Blaine's head snapped up, and nearly dropped his coffee.

Kurt continued, raising an eyebrow.

"I hear that Times Square at New Years is a perfect place to do that, among other fine places in and outside of the city. Center Park in the Fall is supposed to be exquisite with all the multi-colored leaves, and the Christmas Tree lighting in Rockefeller Center is said to be magical."

Kurt gently rubbed his thumb across Blaine's ring finger.

"I also might have talked to your Mother about a certain family heirloom ring of your Grandfather's you've been eyeing since you were four. Apparently, Cooper was more interested in his antique gun collection, however scary that thought is, so the ring is all yours, when you're ready for it, if you still want it."

Leaning back in his chair, Kurt lifted his cup to his lips, and smugly stated,

"You better watch out, Mr. Anderson, I just might beat you to it."

Blaine gave Kurt a searching look, before the surprise in his eyes melted into warmth, and he shared a smile with the young man he was going to share his future with.

After a hand squeeze, and a few beats, Blaine piped up again.

"For the record, while we do have time and all, I am totally fine with proposals with breakfast cereal and pasta. Just so you know."

Kurt shook his head, and gave him a teasingly stern look.

"Oh Blaine, Blaine Blaine, have you not learned anything at all? If you were going to get a crazy, impatient proposal from me, it would most likely NOT be with foods. A rare, vintage record from an Antique store? Yes. Untying your bow tie and doing it Doctor Who style? It's highly nerdy and romantic, so it would be perfect for you, and should be considered. However, If I ever lost my mind and proposed to you with something involving food..."

Blaine looked down at the table as Kurt was saying all this, and picked up the small discarded red fabric from the package. He then quickly leaned over, and kissed Kurt's ring finger. Looking up at his future, his hazel eyes twinkled.

"... you would use the ribbon from the cheesecake box."

Kurt's eyes glowed down at Blaine, sharing in the knowledge that this was the man he would marry, raise children, and grow old with.

"This is why you are my soul mate. Now are you ready to go? My parents are going out tonight, Finn and Rachel are making awful futuristic plans, and I'm really curious to see how well the "Junior's Cheesecake" and "Blaine" flavors blend together."

* * *

Reviews= Love


End file.
